ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Ghoul02
Welcome Hi, welcome to Teen Titans Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Caryne page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Max117D (Talk) 06:51, August 3, 2010 Hello! Hi! Welcome to TTFF. I am Will94 and I would like to offer you my services incase you need any help. If so just visit my talk page which is located in my signature. Happy Fan Fictioning! [[User:Will94|'Will94']]|[[The Blue Spirit|'The Blue Spirit']] talk 07:17, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Well the easiest way to expand on your characters page is to talk about their history, personality, history etc. Now to keep the page looking neat I reccomend using a Template. You can find templates by just clicking the Template ''Button under the Insert bar when you are editing a page. The box will drop down and present a few options. Click ''Other Template/Magic Word. Then when another box pops up, select Choose another template. Then search in the search bar Template:Character Article ''and select it. This will add various headings and sub headings for you to work under, and when you add all the information it should look something like this. Any other questions just ask! [[User:Will94|'Will94']]|[[The Blue Spirit|'The Blue Spirit']] talk 08:01, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Welcome to TTFF! Welcome :D Nice to have you here, please enjoy the Wikia. If you have any questions or just wanna pass and say "HI", leave me a message. If you need any help here is something that may help you, is on working progress thou. Teen Titans Fan Fiction Wiki:How To Make A Decent Character Titans Miami Suggestion Hi there Ghoul. I have been reading your Titans Miami page and so far I think it has a lot of potential! All I can imagine is Jinx lying on a beach with a pair of sunglasses! I have a suggestion for a character for the team incase you are having trouble. I suggest Kid Flash, as he and Jinx are in a relationship, and I think he would be supporting her in her strive to be good. He would also be great to have on a team, his powers and his witty personality. Let me know what you think! [[User:Will94|'Will94']]|[[The Blue Spirit|'The Blue Spirit']] talk 12:45, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I look forward to reading your series! [[User:Will94|'Will94']]|[[The Blue Spirit|'The Blue Spirit']] talk 22:51, August 7, 2010 (UTC) That would be great! You might want to wait a while, cause I am in the middle of killing off a couple of characters. Well not killing but the leave Titans Australia, and one does die. I actually just uploaded the full Echo Team: Part 1 if you want to rad through it, and I am writing the second one now actually! Crossover thumbs up! But wait till I get my next cast together. Regards, [[User:Will94|'Will94']]|[[The Blue Spirit|'The Blue Spirit']] talk 10:15, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Your opinion Hey there. I believe you are familiar with my series, Titans Australia. Anyway I am killing off a couple of characters and I need replacements. One replacement I have though of is Miss Martian, the kind-of-apprentice to Martian Manhunter. I trust you know who she is? Anyway I need your opinion on whether to use Miss Martian, or make my own Martian character, possible Martian Boy or something like that. I would prefer the character to be male (not being sexist) because I like the team to be balanced out gender wise, like the original Teen Titans, 3 boys, 2 girls. So what do you think? [[User:Will94|'Will94']]|talk 11:54, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Welcome, Tirn, to our Teen Titans Fan Fiction Wiki! I am Ralnon, the creator and first editor of this wiki, and you are always welcome to contact me 'here''' if you have any kind of request, suggestion or query for me. I promise that I will help and advise you however you can, and I will do all I can to help you on this wiki. Thank you so much for editing here! Your friend, Ralnon (talk) 23:00, October 11, 2010 (UTC)